Heya
by nhdl
Summary: Gravações da quarta temporada estão a todo vapor, um dia depois de sair do set Naya tem uma bela de uma surpresa em sua casa.


Naya havia sido umas das últimas a deixar o set neste dia, caminhou tranquilamente até o estacionamento. Entrou em seu carro e deu partida, no caminho decidiu dar uma passada no mercado para preparar algo realmente bom quando chegasse em casa.

Apesar de adorar o trabalho que tinha, estava se sentindo um pouco esgotada, eram as gravações praticamente o dia todo e ainda por cima a preparação para o seu primeiro cd solo.

Fez o caminho para casa escutando suas músicas prediletas. Chegando, deixou as sacolas no balcão da cozinha e subiu para o seu quarto, tirou sua roupa e a deixou em um canto. Pelo canto dos olhos percebeu que a luz do banheiro de sua suíte estava acesa, estranhou aquilo, já havia pegado de volta a cópia das chaves da casa que Matthew havia pegado.

A porta estava entreaberta, ela foi abrindo vagarosamente e olhou lá para dentro do cômodo, viu uma cabeleira loira deitada sossegadamente em sua banheira, não conseguiu conter um sorriso de surgir em seus lábios.

- Invadindo a casa alheia que feio – disse chamando a atenção da loira que apenas sorriu antes de responder sem abrir os olhos.

- Se incomodo posso ir embora – disse docemente.

Naya que já retirava sua roupa respondeu:

- Incomodo algum.

Quando já estava nua, colocou um pé dentro da banheira, somente neste momento que Heather abriu os olhos. Apesar da espuma, a morena pode perceber que a loira abriu as penas para ela sentar entre elas e assim ela fez.

- Estava com saudades – sussurrou Heather em seu ouvido.

- Eu ainda mais, acredite.

- Desculpe não ter te esperado – disse enquanto massageava as costas da morena que foi sentindo seu corpo relaxar com o toque quente de sua amada.

- Sem problema, adorei a surpresa.

Virou sua cabeça para fitar a loira e recebeu um beijo apaixonado. Permaneceram algum tempo assim aproveitando da companhia da outra. Quando decidiram não se arriscar a serem descobertas, sabiam que não ia ser uma situação fácil, mas não tão difícil assim.

Ao perceberem que a água começava a esfriar, levantaram-se e nem se incomodaram em se enrolar nas toalhas. A loira abraçando por trás a morena foi guiando-a até a cama, deitou-a gentilmente ali e ficou por cima. O contato de seus lábios era tranquilo, apreciando o tempo que tinham, sem pressa alguma, mas para elas era tão difícil não deixar que a paixão e o desejo as consumissem que logo as mãos passeavam livremente entre seus corpos arrancando suspiros e pequenos gemidos.

- Te amo – declarou Naya.

- Também te amo, muito mesmo – disse Heather com os lábios colados ao da morena.

- Você não sabe o quanto é torturante passar o dia contigo sem poder te tocar do jeito que quero.

- Pior do que te ver com aquele idiota não é – resmungou – mas ainda bem que é por pouco tempo.

- Pode ter certeza, odeio ter que fingir que namoro ele – soltou um suspiro cansado – mas não vamos pensar nisso agora.

Heather atendendo ao pedido da amada, desceu seus beijos pelo vale dos seios maravilhosos de Naya, mas parou por ali para dar suas mordidas que levavam a outra ao céu. A morena já passava suas unhas pelas cosas da loira conseguindo alguns sons da loira em resposta. Quando já não aguentava ter a loira ali sem lhe tocar onde queria conseguiu falar.

- Amor, por favor – pediu levantando o quadril.

A loira nem se preocupou em responder, apenas desceu com a sua língua até onde Naya desejava. Deu dois beijinhos castos na virilha da morena e finalmente beijou sua intimidade. Os únicos sons no quarto eram os gemidos de Naya e a da língua de Heather quando deixava de lambar para chupar o sexo molhado da morena.

Heather subiu seu corpo e recebendo um gemido de Naya em sua boca quando sentiu o próprio gosto nos lábios da outra. A loira desceu sua mão entre seus corpos e começou a massagear-lhe a intimidade e logo levar seus dedos até a entrada da morena, que arqueava as costas ao sentir os dedos lhe invadir e aplacarem o desejo que sentia desde a última vez que haviam estado juntas.

Os músculos de Naya tencionavam, apertando os dedos de sua amada em seu sexo. Algumas palavras desconexas e gemidos depois ela chegou ao seu ápice e relaxou com o corpo sobre o colchão. A loira deitou ao seu lado lhe envolvendo com os braços sussurrando-lhe doces palavras. Momentos depois elas vestiram algumas roupas bem confortáveis e desceram para comer algo.

Naya preparou uma massa para elas, enquanto isso, Heather colocava os pratos e copos na mesa. A refeição ficando pronta sentaram-se lado a lado e comeram em silêncio, mas trocando carícias do momento. A morena foi a primeira a quebrar a quietude.

- Final do ano.

- O quê? – questionou a loira um pouco confusa.

- Só precisamos aguentar até lá – esclareceu.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, já estaremos na metade da temporada, então não poderão nos demitir do nada e o mais importante – fitou a loira intensamente nos olhos – não aguento mais ficar longe de você.

- Então faremos assim amor – sorriu a loira passando a mão delicadamente no rosto da morena – mas como fica a sua situação com o flopson, quer dizer o Matthew?

- Já falei com ele e, praticamente deu graças a deus porque não sei.

- Eu sei – gargalhou Heather.

- Pode me explicar então?

- Imagina ter uma namorada super sexy, com esse corpo de dar inveja, com cada roupa mais provocante que oura coisa e não poder tocar cada centímetro dela, o cara está se torturando para não pular em cima de você.

- Hmm... acho que entendo, a minha namorada se encaixa nessa sua descrição e, eu mesma estou me segurando para não agarrá-la neste instante.

- Acho que ela não se importaria – sorriu travessa.

Levantaram-se e Heather deu um tapa na bunda de Naya e correu para o quarto rindo. A morena riu e foi atrás da loira.

- Volte aqui namorada super sexy – exclamou enquanto entrava no quarto - vou te deixar exausta.

Agarrou a loira fazendo com que caíssem as duas sobre a cama.

- Estou contando com isso – falou a loira antes de ser cortada pelos lábios fartos de Naya.

Amaram-se a noite toda, indo dormir quando os primeiros raios de sol foram surgindo. Naya estava de lado apoiada sobre um dos braços e acariciava os braços da loira que dormia como um anjo ao seu lado, apenas imaginando como seriam suas vidas quando não precisassem mais ter que se separar quando amanhecia e com esses pensamentos que foi caindo novamente no sono.


End file.
